Katniss
by peetaslongbuns
Summary: Katniss falls in love with her Aunt Glimmers husband Peeta and Peeta just can't help that he's in love with his wife's niece, but the journey that comes along with their forbidden love is rocky.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: This contains a lot of smut ;) enjoy

Katniss

Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark was probably hands down the greatest looking man I have ever seen. The only problem is that he is 28 and I am 18. Okay I lied.. there is two problems, he is married to my aunt Glimmer. I know this is an inappropriate crush and it will never happen but I cant help but think he should be with someone who actually cares for him, and Glimmer doesn't. She is a self centered bitch who only is into him for his money and his obvious big cock she moans about every night. Aunt Glimmer finally took me in after my family died, but not after she cried and begged to see if they could just put me in foster care when I was six. Ten years later she married Peeta.  
He was my favorite person in the world from that day on. Treating me like the light of his world. I didn't see what he really meant to me until I saw his glistening wet body with a towel wrapped around his waist one morning when I came down for breakfast like I normally do, he always makes me breakfast but never in this thigh clenching manor. "Morning, Peeta!" I say sitting on the stool at the marble counter. He places my breakfast in front of me and smiles. "Morning, Princess." My heart melts when he calls me that. He grabs his plate and places it next to mine and he pulls the stool closer to me. "What do you plan to do today?" He asked me bitting into the perfect bacon he made. "Nothing I was just going to read under the old oak tree. Why?" I say and then moan as I bite into my bacon. "Wanna go swimming down by the lake?" He ask me turning in his chair until his knee was touching my thigh. I think I jump by the sudden effect his touch gives me.  
"Hmm.. Is she coming?" I motion my head towards the stairs, talking about the sleeping monster upstairs, Glimmer.  
"She said to go fuck myself, so shes a no." He laughs but I can see hurt in his eyes. Ugh it makes me so mad! Peeta always tries to do something so thought full by doing amazingly sweet things for her but she just shrugs it off.  
I grab his hand. "The lake sounds like fun." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Okay, after you finish breakfast get your swim suit on and we will go. I'll make us sandwiches to eat while we are there."

Peeta opens the passenger side door to his truck for me and then puts the picnic basket in the back. I close my door and put my seat belt on while he slides in on his side placing the towels between us. He starts the car and we pull out of our long drive way. I turn the radio on and start humming to the tunes. It wasn't until we hit a red light that I notice Peeta watching me hum. "What?" I say leaning back into the door. His smile grows big across his face. "I'll never get tired of hearing what a beautiful voice you have." My cheeks grow hot. Oh god I hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing. I wish he didn't have that affect on me. I wish I could just like someone my own age. I look out my window towards the woods we are passing, tying my hair into a braid and wrapping my hair tie around the bottom.  
"What you don't believe me?" He ask. I don't know why until I feel the frown on my face. "Katniss..' He grabs my hand. 'You are so beautiful." He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back and we stay hand and hand until we reach the lake.

"Wanna race?" Peeta smirks at me after he set up the picnic blanket placing the basket in the middle. "Mmm.." I whip my shirt off and run into the water diving once I hit the deep spot and raced to the other side of the lake. Im almost to the other side when I feel his hand wrap around my ankle to pull me back some and then we are side by side and I wrap my arms around his hips. He pulls hard with his arms to get to the other side, but I pull him back and swim over him reaching the rock on the other side. I climb up the smooth rock and laugh. "Cheater!" I scream and he splashes water at me. "I'm the cheater? Your the one who ran to get a head start." He says, and I laugh. He grabs at my feet pulling me back into the water. His arms wrapped around my torso. I feel giddy and happy like this I start to dig my toes in the algae bottom. When I look up to his face I couldn't help myself. I stand on the tippy toes to kiss him, and the best part was his kissed me back. He tasted of mint and cinnamon. His hands slip through my black two piece bathing suit bottom and squeezes my ass pulling me closer to him. I untie his swim trunks placing my hand around his hard length. His lips leave mine and he moans. His usual light blue eyes were dark and full of want I wanted to give him. "Peeta, please.." I say squeezing is cock a little. He throws his head back and moans. "Not here, Princess." His hand grabs my wrist and pulls it away from his hard and he places it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand.  
"You hungry?" He says starting to swim back to the other side. I swam slowly behind him. He reached the other side sitting on the blanket and getting out the sandwiches. I untie the straps to my bathing suit top and then the strings on holding my bottoms to my hips so I was completely naked in front of him. I didn't feel so insecure until his eyes finally landed on mine. He just looked at me. I started to wrap my arms around my breast when he grabbed a towel and got up from the blanket taking big strides to me. He wrapped the towel around my back and his body shielded my front. "What if someone see's you?" He groans, even though he knows no one ever comes here its so deep into the woods. "Don't you want me?" I ask before I even comprehend how desperate I sounded. He blinks at me as if I slapped him in the face. His hand cup my cheeks and he places a gentle kiss on my lips. "Of course I want you, but not here not like this."  
"Why?"  
"Because your first time should be special with someone worthy of you." My heart ached at what he said. Did he think he was not worthy of me? He deserved the world and I could never give him that and he thinks he isn't worthy to be with me? "Peeta, your the one I want."  
"God, Katniss. I know.. But I love Glimmer." He swallows hard.  
I back away from him. "No you don't! The only time you two really connect is when you guys fuck in the next room!" Why would he say that? Did he really love her and I couldn't see what they had? Oh god I'm going to throw up. I wrap the towel all the way around my body covering my exposed breast. I grab my bottoms and tie them back around my hips. "Peeta, I love you! I want you every way possible."  
"Katniss, you can here us?" Really? Thats what he has to say. He can tell how disgusted I am with the groan that leaves my lips. I brush past him and he grabs my hand pulling me to him. "Lay down on the blanket." He growls in my ear.  
I do. I lay down on the blanket he set up feeling the squishy grass under my back. "Spread your legs." I never knew a few words could turn me on so much. I open my legs and pull my knees up. He got on his knees between them and runs his hands up the front of my calves and down my thighs. He tugs the towel away. His breath hitches and my heart stops. He leans over me pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, my cheeks, my lips. "You are so beautiful." He hums in my neck placing kisses there. He moves down and kisses between my breast. His tongue flicks out around my nipple and then he sucks on it making me moan. He kisses down my body to my navel, and his hand slides in the waist band of my bikini bottoms and I lift my hips up so he can slide them off. He throws them next to the my top, and spreads my knees a little further and place a kiss on the inside of my thy while he rubs small circles with his thumbs massaging close to my sex.  
He wraps his arms around my legs holding me down and his face was face to face with my sex. His tongue slides out from between his lips through my folds and I yelp. I have never felt something so good before in my life. God that fucking tongue teasing me. Licking everywhere then where I want. I try to move my hips to hit the right spot but his arms hold me down. I whimper. I claw at the sheet and he laughs. The vibration of his mouth send shivers down my spine. "Peeta, please!"  
One lick at the sensitive bud and I was gone. As I came down from the high his hands and body where gone. He ran towards the truck and swung open the passenger door. I watch as he searches for something and then he's back with a foil packet in hand. His trunks leaving his hips exposing his huge rock hard cock. He rips open the packet, pinching the top and rolling it down his hard cock. He traces kisses back up and across my collar bones. "You are so beautiful." I feel his smile against my skin and butterflies fill my stomach. I jump when I feel his hard pressed against my stomach and feeling it twitching. His mouth his over mine again kissing me with passion. "I love you." I whimper to him.  
"I love you." He says kissing my neck. His hand is between us and he positions himself at my entrance. When he doesn't move his hips I open my eye and I realize he is waiting for my permission. I nod my head and he kisses my lips again reassuring me, and he slides in me slowly filling me and I scream. It was like he was ripping through me. Tears spring from my eyes and roll down the side of my face. "Im sorry, princess." He pulls back slowly and then fills me again. He stifles a moan and leans down on his forearms. He repeats his slow painful toucher until I start to moan with him. "Fuck your so tight." He groans into my neck. I wrap my hands around his biceps clawing at them each time his cock fills me more than I can handle. "Oh god!" I cry out as he starts to really move his hips. He hit the right spot each time he bucks into me. Bring me to another earth shattering climax. His fist clench and he cries my name out as he cums.  
He stays connected to me as long as he can. Both afraid of each other changing our minds of loving each other. When he slides out I feel so empty. I whimper because I feel so sensitive down there. He takes his towel and cleans my sex. Its such an intimate gesture and he places a kiss to my forehead. He slides the condom off tying the top into a knot and placing it in his swim trunk pockets. He stands up putting them back on and going over to grab my bathing suit. I cross my arm around my breast feeling to exposed to him now.  
Once we are in the car its as silent as can be. We don't talk to each other and when I look at him he can't even look at me. Was he regretting the decision he just made? Oh god I hope not. My heart breaks a little feeling him drift away from me. "Are you okay?" I ask him.  
"Yeah. Fine." He says his eyes never leaving the road. "Okay."  
When we pull up to the house and he shuts off the engine taking a deep breath. I grab his hand and he pulls away opening the door grabbing the towels and picnic basket, and walks into the house. Tears shed down my cheeks. Why was he acting like that? I take a deep breath and get myself together before heading in the house. I was half expecting him to be standing there waiting for me. Theres no reason he would be but I really want his arms wrapped around me to make me feel better and to show me that he wasn't regretting his decision, that it was all in my head. I hop into the shower cleaning my body of the smell of algae and him. I wipe between my legs and its still feels sore. I squeeze soap into my hands and scrub my face trying to wash away the feel of lips the lips he would rather love Glimmer. I rinse my self off and hear a loud scream. I grab my towel to run out and see what happened when I hear Glimmer say "Fuck yes, Peeta!"  
The thought of Peeta fucking Glimmer after making love- no fucking me makes me so sick I actually throw up. I get on my knees in front of the toilet and puke. I wipe my mouth with my towel flushing the toilet. I turn on the sink cupping my hands to catch it and put it in my mouth slushing it around and spitting it out getting the horrible taste out of my mouth. I open the bathroom door and run right into half naked Peeta. He holds my shoulder and looks into my tear filled eyes and lets go. I rush to my room slamming it shut. He took advantage of me. He knew how much I liked him and he saw an opportunity to use it to his pleasure telling lies along the way. I slide on a big shirt and panties laying down, my eyes heavy and being to feel puffy I close my eyes and sleep.  
I jolt awake when I feel my panties sliding down my legs. Before I have time to protest his mouth is on me there bring me to a toe curling orgasm. He slides up my body and murmurs against my lips "Im sorry baby. I don't want to see you cry." The orgasm was so intense I didn't realize I was crying. He uses his hand to wipe away my tears. Laying on his side next to me, he pulls me to him so my face is in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle closer and let more tears spill out. My eyes growing heavy again. "Stay with me."  
I hear him reply back but I'm already asleep to really listen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning was hard. It felt as if I was hit by a bus. I sit up only to flop back down. I stretch out on my bed and then finally get up. I pick up my panties from last night and throw them into the laundry basket. I slide on new ones and head down stairs. When I reach the bottom step I see Peeta pining Glimmer against the counter kissing her hard. His eyes open and he sees me and smiles. Thats when I realize what he's doing. He wants me to be jealous. He wants me to beg for him. So I smile back and head back to my room. Two can play at this game. I whip off my shirt and throw it in the laundry basket. Fix my hair in the mirror and grab my laundry basket so it covers my breast and head down stairs again. I see Peeta getting out food from the fridge to cook and Glimmer is on a stool reading a magazine.  
"Hey Peeta, can you help me with my laundry?"  
Glimmer turns around first and gasp. "Katniss! Get some cloths on!" Peeta looks at me and grins.  
"They are all dirty, hence why I need help with my laundry." I say turning on my feet and head towards the laundry room. I put the load in washer and Peeta dropped in the little tablet of soap and started it. Turning to face me he turns me around and pushes me against the wall bringing my hands above my head intertwining our fingers and he pushes his hard against my ass. "Don't tease me Katniss." He hisses.  
"I'm not." I smile. Push back against his cock. He groans kisses my neck and lets me go. He takes off his shirt and hands it to me to put on before leaving.

After a week of teasing me and not touching me I was so frustrated. I need a way for him to get jealous. I knew exactly how. Peeta has always hated Gale. He would say "Gale wants nothing but in your panties Katniss." Its true. Thats why I invited him over to watch a movie. We are mid movie and a ten minuets till Peeta will be walking through the door and Glimmers away on a business trip so its just me and him for six days, so I rest my hand on Gales cock. I move and straddle his hips and kiss his neck. "Mm Katniss." He hums and his hands skim up and down my sides. I move my hips against his and he groans. His fingers gripped tight on my hips. I suck on his neck bringing forth a hickey when the front door opens and the lights come on. Gales to busy to realize. I kiss Gale pretending that I didn't hear the door open. When I hear him approaching the living room I moan out "oh Gale!"  
"Get the hell out." I jump hearing Peeta use such a stern voice. Gale lifts me off him and stands up. "Mr. Mellark!"  
"Get the fuck out of my house." Peeta yells.  
Gale stumbles towards the door and leaves. I slouch down into the couch and huff "God Peeta, you didn't have to be so mean." I watch as he runs his fingers through his blonde silky hair. He whips off his suit jacket it reviling his taunt muscles through the shirt. He stands in front of me and pulls my legs, along with pulling my shorts and panties down my hips and slides his dress pants down to his knees. I lay down length wise on the couch and he lays atop me. He plunges deep into me and I cry out. "Fuck!"  
I go to wrap my arms around him and he pins my hands down, thrusting deep into me again. He's stretching me to the max and It feels painfully good. "Have you fucked him?" He growls in my ear. I shake my head, but he won't take that as an answer. "Does he fuck you good Katniss?" Oh god he's fucking me to insanity and I cant think. "Fuck, Peeta no!"  
"Do you love him too?"  
I whimper it feels to good.  
"No! Peeta, I only love you!"  
"Your mine." He growls and my legs start to quiver. "Say it!"  
"Im yours, Peeta! Only yours!" I cry.  
"Fuck yeah baby." I lose it. Digging my nails into his hands "Peeta!" And then he's right there with me pulling out and blowing his load on my thigh. He kisses my forehead and tells me "Mine." A frown creases across my face and I push him off me. Its not fair that he says all of these things and still fucks Glimmer. I stumble towards the bathroom and whimper when I hit my leg hard on the stairs. Theres defiantly going to be a bruise. He calls after me and I start to run to the bathroom. I swing the door open locking it behind me. I slide down the door and crawl over to the massive bathtub turning it on, while he's still banging at the door telling me to open it. I get in with just the shirt I was wearing, I smile at how amazing the lukewarm water feels. I lay further in the water opening my eyes to see Peeta hovering over through the rippling water. I sit up further so my heads emerged from the water. "Why are you acting like that?" He ask me and I look at him in shock. "Me? Why am I acting like I love you and can't stand being with out you? Why it takes me to touch someone else for you to notice me. Why you still fuck Glimmer in the other room? Well Peeta I'm so tired of you treating me like a fuck toy."  
He takes off his dress shoes and socks, his designer watch and gets in the tub with me fully clothed in his good suit. He wraps his arms around me and I try to push him off. "Stop fighting me." He says and I do. I go limp to his touch. With my foot I shut off the water, and then nudge my leg between his and he pulls me closer. "I fuck her cause I don't want to her to get suspicious of us. Glimmer and I fucked almost three times a day and now I can barely get it up once for her." I laugh  
"Its not funny." He says but he smiles. "But when I'm around you I'm lucky if I can even get my hard down.. Katniss I love you, but soon your going to be leaving for college and forget all about me."  
"So come with me."  
"Katniss." He huffs.  
"Im serious."  
"I'll think about it." He will but his answer will always be no. He owns Mellark Enterprise and would never leave something he has worked so hard to build.  
"Come on baby lets get you dry." He helps me out of the tub and I sit on the edge and take off my soaked shirt. As he leaves to get some towels I shout "I thought you like me wet." He comes back with a smile placing one towel down and wrapping one around me and tilts my head up kissing my lips. "I like you wet and dripping." He kisses me again savoring my lips. "Go get in comfortable cloths and I'll make some dinner for us." He looks so hot in a soaking wet white shirt and black dress pants. I grab onto his hips pulling myself up I unbotton his shirt sliding it down his arms, kissing the scars on his chest and then get on my knees in front of him. "I'm hungry for you, Peeta." I unbuckle his belt. I unbutton his pants and pull them down to his knees. His cock making an impressive outline in his Calvin Klein's. I rub my hand over it and he groans. I pull his briefs down and wrap my hand around his shaft and circle my tongue around his head. His knees buckle so he holds on to the wall and sink. I take as much as I can into my mouth and suck my cheeks in. "Shit, Katniss!" I wiggle my tongue under his shaft and pull back again suck the tip and taking him back in again. I look up and see he is looking at me in awe. His hand leave the wall and threads through my hair. I move my hand up and down the part of his shaft I cant take in. His adams apple bobs up and down in his throat and he moans. "Im going to cum." He says thrusting his hips a little deeper into my mouth. Hot semen spurt to the back of my throat and I choke but swallow what I can. His moans bring joy to my ears, that I can bring that pleasure to him. He pulls me up by my shoulders and his cock leave my mouth with wet pop. He kisses me deepening the kiss by using his tongue to lick his way to mine, he smacks my ass. "Mine. Now go get dressed"

The smell in the kitchen is mouth watering good. But not as mouth watering as the man cooking. Wearing blue plaid pajama pants that hung so well from his hips. I lean against the arch way and watch the muscles in his back move as he stirs the cooking vegetables. I stand there just watching him cook and smile. Its been a while since he's just relaxed and cooked with pride and joy. I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his back. "Smells amazing." He place his arm over mine and continues to cook. "Can I help with anything?"  
"You can pick out a movie if you like." He says. I squeeze him and then go to the movie shelf, I pick out a scary movie about a man who writes stories about murders and winds up living in the house where they were murdered. Spoiler he dies. I've seen the movie a thousand times but its such a plot twist its like maybe one day it will change and he will live a happy life and not obsess with the thought of being famous off his books. I place it in the dvd play and switch the tv to the video. I grab the dvd remote and sit down right as Peeta comes in with plates of steaming hot food. He places the plates on the coffee table in front of us. He sit on the floor and stretches his leg out under the table. I move from the couch and tuck my legs underneath me. I pick up my fork and jab at the perfectly cube shaped grilled chicken he cooked. Eating his food is heaven on earth the secret sauce he uses makes the my taste bud burst. "Oh my Peeta!" Mmm. "Taste good?"  
"The word good is an understatement." He smiles and takes a bite of his food.  
Mmm every bite is better then the last.  
I must have fallen asleep during the movie because the next thing I know Peetas lifting me and bring me to my room. He lays me down gently on my bed and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. He turns to leave and I panick. "No!"  
"Im not leaving." He says going to the other side of the bed and laying down. I move closer to him and rest my head on his arm snuggling close. He runs his fingers through my curls soothing me to sleep.


End file.
